cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Shira Validwar
"Jedi, you seriously think you can defeat me? Your nothing!!!"-Shira Validwar. Shira Validwar was an extremely powerful Sith, former Sith Apprentice, Mandalorian/Mandalorian Mercenary, Spy and Theif for the CIS during the Clone Wars Era...Shira Validwar was the leader of the Mandalorian Assassin; an extremely powerful combination of squads lead by Shira Validwar's Second in Commands, which Shira Validwar turned into an Empire under her command and expanded as far out into the Galaxy as past the Outer Rim. Origins: Shira Validwar was born on Korriban in 36BBY. Shira Validwar was born into an extremely wealthy family, and her parents names were Mira and Treszan Validwar-two extremely wealthy and famous Sith Politicans and Warriors who served in the Galactic Senate, and were known to most of the Galaxy...When Shira Validwar was born, she killed both her parents by accident, as well as all of the doctors and droids and nurses in the room. Shira Validwar then proceeded to exit the room she was born in, and killed all of the other patients and doctors in the hospital by accident. Shira Validwar then escaped the hospital, and killed even more people...In Shira Validwar's childhood, she never had any friends or people to play or hang out with because people were so scared of her, they knew that if they approached her, they would die. Apart of having no friends, Shira Validwar had no school to go to. Thus Shira Validwar had to self-teach herself...When the Republic invaded Korriban in 31BBY, Shira Validwar killed 100,000 Clones and Jedi using a single blaster rifle she got from a Clone commander she killed a minute before. When this was happening, a Jedi Master saw what was happening, and went over to her. Then he picked Shira Validwar up, and took him to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant where she was trained as a Jedi Padawan. At the age of 12, Shira Validwar saw that the Jedi were killing people. Shira Validwar then went out of her room, and killed half of the Jedi Temple (Masters, Knights, Padawans, Droids, and Guards, as well as Clones). Shira Validwar then stole a Republic Gunship, and then flew it into the City. Shira Validwar then went on to become a Bounty Hunter, and eventually a Mandalorian Mercenary. Shira Validwar took bounties from whoever she could find. Shira Validwar killed hundreds of underworld Crime Families. Shira Validwar even killed a famous blood-thirsty Hutt, and killed his entire Family and burned down his underworld Palace...One day, Shira Validwar was hungry, so she decided to go and get something to eat. Still being 12, Shira Validwar did not know the risks of stealing (yet). Shira Validwar went into a Cantina, and stole food, afterwards, Shira Validwar went on to try to make a Gang. Shira Validwar was badly beaten, and thrown into a Dumpster. Shira Validwar laid there crying her eyes out, until a man in a Dark Robe asked her if she wanted to join the Separatists. Shira Validwar said yes, and was then trained as a Sith. One day, Shira Validwar got bored, and decided to kill her master, and all of the Droids in the Sith Temple she worked in. Shira Validwar has always loved killing, as she found it fun, amusing, and entertaining. After Shira Validwar stole her masters Starfighter, she flew to Carlacc where she crashed the Ship and got lost in the frozen forest where she was later found by Deathwatch. Shira Validwar was then trained as a Mandalorian, and was brought up into the Mandalorian Culture. When the Republic invaded Carlacc, Shira Validwar and her master fought against the Republic invaders, and Shira Validwar killed 99% of the invasion force. After Shira Validwar killed what she thought was the last Jedi Master, she went to look for her master. Shira Validwar then found her master fighting a Jedi Knight, who had just stabbed him through the heart. With tears in her eyes, Shira Validwar leaped up and sliced the Jedi Knight's head off. Afterwhich, Shira Validwar then held her dying master in her arms, and he was the only one in the Galaxy to ever love her. After witnessing his death, Shira Validwar cried the hardest she'd ever cry for anyone in her life for her master. After Shira Validwar let her master rest, she had loathed the Jedi Order extremely. Shira Validwar became so enraged, that she got into one of the Republic's Gunships that unleashed the invasion force, and flew it into one of the Republic Cruisers that sent down the invasion force. After jet-packing away from the cockpit, Shira Validwar then flew into the other Republic Cruiser's hangers, killed all of the crew members inside of the hangers, and then stole a Republic Starfighter, where she then destroyed the two Bridges of the Republic Cruiser, and then flew into hyperspace... Shira Validwar then went on to become Sith Empress in 19BBY, and founded her own Mandalorian Sith Empire-the Mandalorian Assassin, and then took over CWA and ruled it until it's end on March 31st, 2014 after defeating the Republic, and single handidly killing the Jedi Order by herself. Physical Description: Shira Validwar had the Galaxies extremely softest, extremely smoothest, extremely gentile, extremely fragile, extremely squishy, and perfect body. Shira Validwar was 6'3 in height, and weighed 75.5 kgs...Shira Validwar's hair was extremely soft, and felt like silk, and was brown. Shira Validwar had blue eyes, was pale-ish tan, and her voice sounded nearly exactly the same as Ahsoka Tano's, only a tad deeper in comparison. Species: Shira Validwar had belonged to a complex mix of Alien Races. Although mainly Mandalorian, Shira Validwar also belonged to the Races Cathar, Chiss, Sith Pureblood, and an extremely ancient race known as the Celestials (The Celestials were the Elder Race of Star Wars, and the only three remaining of them were "The Ones"). (The Ones were shown on the animated TV series "The Clone Wars" that aired from 2008 to 2014). Ancestory: The Validwar bloodline was very ancient, and was around before the Old Republic Era. The Validwar's served as Sith, Mandalorians, Troopers, smugglers, and surprisingly-even Jedi. Behind the Scenes: Shira Validwar was a player of CWA. Known to kill Republic Officals, and Jedi-Shira Validwar quickly became swept into the crime life, as she would rob cantinas, and kill her employers when she worked as a Mercenary...During the end of CWA, Shira Validwar was a prominient and extremely powerful member of CWA, as she became Sith Empress of CWA, and founded her Mandalorian-Sith Empire; the Mandalorian Assassin. With her Empire, Shira Validwar took over CWA in a day, and ruled it until it's end on March 31st, 2014. Category:Sith Category:Mandalorian Category:Separatist